


Families Reunite

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru refused to look into the bedroom where a sick Michiru died recently.





	Families Reunite

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru refused to look into the bedroom where a sick Michiru died recently. The bed where Michiru suffered. Where she died.   
Frowning, Hotaru cuddled a pet kitten. She heard footsteps before she looked back. Hotaru found herself in Michiru's spirit's arms.   
They smiled with one another. Families were together again.

 

THE END


End file.
